Episode 4: Assault! Twin Drive!
Assault! Twin Drive! (猛攻！ツインドライブ) is the 4th episode of Cardfight!! Vanguard: Season 1 in the Cardfight!! Vanguard Anime. Summary CV-Episode 5b.jpg CV-Episode 5c.jpg CV-Episode 5d.jpg CV-Episode 5e.jpg CV-Episode 5f.jpg CV-Episode 5g.jpg CV-Episode 5h.jpg CV-Episode 5i.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-4-1.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-4-2.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-4-3.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-4-4.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-4-5.jpg cardfight-vanguard-ep-4-6.jpg After taking a look at Aichi's deck, Shin decides to show him "something nice". So, Shin has Aichi battle Misaki Tokura, who, despite working at the card shop, has never actually participated in a Vanguard fight before. Nonetheless, after Shin gives Misaki a special deck, she and Aichi begin their cardfight. In the midst of the battle, Misaki shows that she knows more about the game than she lets on as she draws multiple cards and calls her ace card, the Grade 3 CEO Amaterasu. Using the "Twin Drive" ability that Grade 3 cards have, Misaki defeats Aichi. Through this loss, Aichi learns that he has much more to know about Vanguard if he ever wants to play against Kai again. Feature Battle: Aichi Sendou vs. Misaki Tokura Both players set an unit. Both reveal their units: Misaki's unit is Lozenge Magus (Grade 0/Heal Trigger/3000 POW) and Aichi's unit is Stardust Trumpeter (Grade 0/No Trigger/6000 POW). Turn 1: Misaki Tokura Misaki draws a card. She rides Oracle Guardian, Gemini (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW). Misaki activates Lozenge Magus's skill, she moves Lozenge Magus to the rear-guard circle behind the vanguard circle.. Misaki ends her turn. Turn 2: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. He rides Little Sage, Marron (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW). He calls a Flogal (Grade 0/Stand Trigger/5000 POW) and a Wingal (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 POW) to his rear-guard circle. Aichi attacks Misaki's Oracle Guardian, Gemini with Wingal boosted by Flogal (8000 > 11000). Misaki checks for a Damge Trigger. She gets no trigger. Misaki takes 1 damage. Aichi attacks Misaki's Oracle Guardian, Gemini with Little Sage, Marron (8000 > 8000) Aichi checks for a Drive Trigger. He gets a Crictial Trigger , adding 5000 POW and Crictial Trigger ''to Little Sage, Marron (8000 > 13000)'.' Misaki checks for two ''Damage Trigger. ''First; check ''Draw Trigger. ''Misaki draws. Second; check ''Draw Trigger. She draws. Aichi ends his turn. Turn 3: Misaki Tokura Misaki draws a card. She rides Maiden of Libra (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 POW). She calls two Silent Tom (Grade 2/No Trigger/8000 POW). Misaki attacks Aichi's Little Sage, Marron with Silent Tom (8000 > 8000). Aichi tries to guard it with Flogal, but due to Silent Tom's skill, he can't do that. Aichi checks for a Damage Check. He gets no Trigger. Aichi takes one damage. Supposely Misaki attacks Aichi's Little Sage, Marron with Silent Tom (8000 > 8000).Aichi checks for a Damage Check. He gets no Trigger. Aichi takes one damage. Misaki attacks Aichi's Little Sage, Marron with Maiden of Libra (9000 > 8000). Misaki checks for a Drive Trigger. ''She gets no trigger. Aichi guards with Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine (9000> 18000). Aichi takes no damage. 'Turn 4: Aichi Sendou' Aichi draws a card. Aichi rides Blaster Blade (Grade 2/No Trigger/9000 POW). He activates Blaster Blade's counterblast (two). He retires one Silent Tom. Aichi calls Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000) and Flogal (Grade 0/No Trigger/5000POW) to the rear-guard. Aichi attacks Misaki 's Maiden of Libra with Knight of Silence, Gallatin (9000 > 10000). Misaki guards with Oracle Guardian, Nike (Grade 0/Crictial Trigger/5000 POW). Misaki takes no damage. Aichi attacks Misaki's Maiden of Libra with Blaster Blade boosted by Flogal (9000 > 14000). Aichi checks for a ''Drive Trigger. He gets no trigger. Misaki checks for a Damage Trigger. ''She gets a ''Draw Trigger. She draws. Aichi attacks Misaki's Silent Tom with Wingal boosted by Flogal (8000 > 11000). Silent Tom was hit and retired. Aichi ends his turn. Turn 5: Misaki Tokura Misaki draws a card. Misaki rides CEO Amaterasu (Grade 3/No Trigger/10000 POW). CEO Amaterasu's skill. Misaki Soulcharges and then look at her top card of the deck. She puts it back to the bottom. Misaki calls two Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 POW) and one Oracle Guardian, Gemini (Grade 1/No Trigger/8000 POW). Misaki attacks Blaster Blade with Oracle Guardian, Wiseman (10000 > 9000). Aichi guards with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (10000 > 19000). Aichi takes no damage. Misaki attacks Blaster Blade with Oracle Guardian, Wiseman boosted by Oracle Guardian, Gemini (18000 > 9000). Aichi checks for a Damage Trigger. He gets Heal Trigger, ''but couldn't heal a damage due to not having more damage than his opponets. He adds 5000 Power to Blaster Blade. Misaki attacks Blaster Blade with CEO Amaterasu (10000 > 14000). Misaki checks for a ''Twin Drive. (Twin Drive are skill that Grade 3 have to check a trigger twice.) First check, no trigger. Second check, no trigger. Misaki activates CEO Amaterasu's skill since she has four or more cards in her hand, Amaterasu gains 4000 Power (14000 > 18000). Aichi checks for a Damage Trigger. He gets no trigger. He takes one damage. She ends her turn Turn 6: Aichi Sendou Aichi draws a card. Aichi moves Wingal to the back and Flogal to the front. He retires Flogal and calls Knight of Silence, Gallatin (Grade 2/No Trigger/10000 POW). Aichi attacks CEO Amaterasu with Knight of Silence, Gallatin (10000 > 10000). Misaki checks for a Damage Trigger. She gets no Trigger. Misaki takes one damage. Aichi attacks CEO Amaterasu with Blaster Blade boosted by Flogal (10000 > 14000). Misaki guards with Battle Sister, Chocolat (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 POW). She activate its skill by discarding one from your hand you can negate the attack. Aichi checks for a trigger. He gets Crictial Trigger. He adds the 5000 power and plus one damage to Knight of Silence, Gallatin. Misaki takes no damage. Aichi attacks CEO Amaterasu with Knight of Silence, Gallatin boosted by Wingal (10000 > 21000). Misaki guards with Battle Sister, Chocolat (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 POW). She activate its skill by discarding one from your hand you can negate the attack. Misaki takes no damage. Aichi ends his turn. Turn 7: Misaki Tokura Misaki draws a card. Misaki activates CEO Amaterasu's skill. She soulcharges and then look at her top deck. She puts it at the bottom. Misaki calls a Battle Sister, Cocoa (Grade 1/No Trigger/6000 POW) and Miracle Kid (Grade 1/No Trigger/5000 POW). She activate Battle Sister, Cocoa's skill. She looks a the top card and leaves it on the top. Misaki attacks Blaster Blade with Oracle Guardian, Wiseman boosted by Miracle Kid (15000 > 9000). Aichi guards with Bringer of Good Luck, Epona (15000 > 19000). Aichi takes no damage. Misaki attacks Blaster Blade with CEO Amaterasu boosted by Battle Sister, Cocoa (16000 > 9000). Misaki checks for a trigger. First check; Crictial Trigger. Second check; no trigger. She gives the 5000 power and plus one damage to CEO Amaterasu. Aichi checks for a trigger twice. First check, no trigger. Second check, no trigger. Aichi takes two damage. Misaki wins. Key Cards *CEO Amaterasu Trivia *This episode debuts the new clan: Oracle Think Tank. *Although Misaki does appear in the first three episode, she was never given a proper introduction nor was her name mentioned until this episode. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1